The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to The Sea
Nikkdisneylover8390's Sequel of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Baby Melody - Colette (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Eric - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Grimsby - Sam the Eagle (Muppets Series) *Captain of the Ship - Manny (Ice Age) *Sailor 1 - Sid (Ice Age) *Sailor 2 - Diego (Ice Age) *Trumpeters - Elephants (Robin Hood) *Drummers - Hippos (Robin Hood) *Max - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Sebastian - Kermit the Frog (Muppets Series) *Scuttle - Gonzo (Muppets Series) *King Triton - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Carlotta - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Ariel's Sisters - Perida (101 Dalmatians (1961)), Peg (Lady and the Tramp), Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2), Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Morgana - Scarlet (Minions) *Cloak and Dagger - Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Undertow (Small Size) - Herb (Minions) *Flounder (Young) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Chef Louis - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Young Melody - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven), One of Braid Pods (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), and Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Timon and Pumbaa: Beethoven's Whiffl) *Waltzing Children - Oliver (Oliver & Company), Marie (The Aristocats), Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Handsome Boy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Music Conductor - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Penguin - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Penguin - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *5 Male Penguins - Piglet, Eeyore, Gopher, Tigger and Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Tip and Dash - Nico and Perdo (Rio) *Flounder (Adult) - Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Flounder's Kids - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog), Vic and his siblings (The Little Fox) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Black-haired Merboy - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) Scenes: #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Scarlet #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390)Part 3 - Fearing Scarlet/Losing the Locket #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 4 - Twelve Years Later #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 5 - Scarlet and Herb's Confrontation #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 6 - Angel Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 7 - Anxious Moments #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 9 - A Peek into the Past #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 10 - In Search of the Truth #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 11 - Kermit Tells Lady About Angel #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 12 - Angel Meets Scarlet #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 13 - "For a Moment"/Scarlet's Diabolical Deception #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 14 - Meet Nico and Perdo #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 15 - Old Friends #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 16 - Taking the Trident #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 17 - Angel's Big Mistake #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty Scarlet #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") #The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea (nikkdisneylover8390) Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs